Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory
Here at Lawrence Livermore, we pride ourselves over the fact that we are helping the American people to touch the future. ''-''an advertisement. 'Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (also known as LLNL) '''was a research-and-development lab near Livermore, California. The 20th Century Early History Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory was first formed in 1952 out of the University of California Radiation Laboratory at Berkeley. Formed by the U.S. Department of Energy and the two famous scientists Edward Teller and Ernest O. Lawrence (two scientists from the Manhattan Project) to spur innovation and provide competition to the Los Alamos National Laboratory in New Mexico (home to the Manhattan Project). However, unlike the LLNL in our timeline, the Divergence allowed LLNL to continue to research atomic energy to create better and more powerful atomic energy. LLNL continued creating more advanced weaponry, researching the element Plutonium, creating some of the world's early advanced computers, and looking further into physics. Creating bombs and missiles, however, was the prime goal of Lawrence Livermore, since their top client was in fact the U.S. client and only the U.S. to fund their research. Without the DOE's blank check, LLNL could not look into the fields of particle physics, robotics, computers, energy weapons, and many more fields in the future. Into the Future Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory was shocked as Dr. Arthur Cunningham unveiled his M1 De-Atomizer Pistol for the first time in public in June of 1960. LLNL was shocked by how a British scientist could discovery a weapon at that such maginitude with out the LLNL even having a chance to develop it's own. However, shock quickly became excitement as the LLNL researchers began to recieve data from Cunningham himself about the weapon, which would come to help advance Lawrence Livermore's research in the mid-1960's; including the labs own energy weapons project. In 1966, the first Particle Accelerator and "miniaturized" Fusion reactor was completed at Lawrence Livermore. The science team at LLNL could now create better and more powerful bombs and reactorsAtomic bombs could now from kilotons to ''megatons, straining the geopolitical balance further as more and more countries began to create more powerful atomic weaponary to avoid being annihilated by their enemies. But Lawrence Livermore continued to make more powerful bombs for the United States, conflicting with the already nuclear-China and their nuclear weapons program. As the 1970's came along, Lawrence Livermore began to test new weapon theories out in their labs. Energy weapons were steadily becoming more popular in mainstream Military usage, so scientists at LLNL began tests on how Energy weapons could be used to fight a possible Nuclear War. One of the theories that would pop up during the scientists brainstorming would be the Strategic Defense Initiative, the Fallout counterpart to the smae Initiative in our world. Lawrence Livermore proposed that the same used in Energy weapons could be used to create a massive Laser defense system in Space to use to defend certain areas during a Nuclear War (since LLNL had been working on Laser technologies since it's creation). So, with the help of DoD funding, LLNL started the project that would generate some of the U.S.'s best space defense platforms in the world. When the 1980's came along, LLNL had already begun many other projects to sell to the U.S. government (This would be the beginnings of LLNL becoming more of a Private Company than a department of the U.S. government). Lawrence Livermore was going more into the fields of biotechnology and possibly nanotechnology, since the military and civilian application of both would be profitable for the lab. The lab was also looking at computers to the future, having already developed dozens of different units and supercomputers over the years to run some of the calculations of the lab's many divisions. In 1983, Lawrence Livermore created the first artifical retina, a miniture glucose sensor for the treatment of diabetes, and a compact proton therapy system for the treatment of cancer all in the same year. When the news went public the next year, the Department of Health contracted LLNL to make more medical equipment and research more medicines for usage in hospitals around America. In addition, LLNL also began researching a multiple-warhead ICBM missile for use in the United States Navy and NORAD. By the 1990's, Lawrence Livermore was both internationally and nationally renowed for its research into further advancing scientific research for the benefit of the United States. Lawrence Livermore continued on with it's medical research and development, including helping to map out the DNA sequence with the National Genome Institute. When the Human Genome was finally completed in 1996, Lawrence Livermore worked on nano tech to improve both it's private and federal funding, as stronger armors and better medical treatment could be possible with it. The 21st Century As the new century came, Lawrence Livermore began to become more lucractive and exotic projects in the new century. Genetic engineering, Laser weaponary, and robots were deemed to be the "hip" research projects of the century by Director Darrel Turner. As well as these new technologies, Director Turner worked on finishing old projects from the last two decades, finishing the final draft of the laser "defense" system. The first laser defense system designed by LLNL, codenamed "Vengence", was turned online in the year 2009 for both defensive and offense usage against "the enemies of the United States". It was a huge success in the Department of Defense and many military analysts. The Great War After the War Divisions of LLNL Atomic Weaponary Laser and Plasma Weaponary Development Medical Research Astrophysics Space Weaponary and Defense The Space Weaponary and Defense division of Lawrence Livermore was arguably the most reknowned, as it created or helped co-create some of America's best space weaponary, including the SDS-058 and other defense satellites. Started in 2033, the group designed various garrison-holding orbital defense platforms, satellites (both peaceful and weaponized ones), and other technologies. Category:Locations Category:Groups